Hermione at Hogwarts
by saturnspell
Summary: A series of one shots centring around Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts  Much fluff, may develop into an actual full story. Heavy doses of Hermione and Ron and soon Ginny and Harry
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings…

I don't own these characters, just live in their world.

The young couple lay upon the blanket engaged in one of their favourite activities, cloud watching. The late summer heat was still clinging to the air.

"Did you make it official?"

"Yes, I sent my owl out this morning."

"Good, you need to go back. Back to normal for a bit." Ron said softly into Hermione's delicate ear.

"Are you really sure Ron?" She asked. She'd asked him this several times and his answer was always the same. She just needed to hear him say it. She played with his ginger hair.

'Honey, after roaming around England and camping in a tent with two awful smelling guys, one step ahead of the Death Eaters for months on end you need it. You deserve it. Let's not even talk about Australia. Going back to finish up at Hogwarts is what you want. You said so yourself and I agree completely. It's time for you to do what you want and you want to graduate. I want you to finish, too." He added the last bit just so she'd know he was proud of her for going back.

" Well you didn't smell that bad… Really. Harry? Well… How did Harry take your news? You did tell him, didn't you Ron?"

"He was disappointed but he understands. To be honest, he's still trying to get Ginny to understand why he's going to become an Auror after the whole Voldemort business. She's not to keen on the idea. But I see his point."

"You don't think any less of me do you Hermione for not joining the Aurors and going to work with George at the shop instead?" Ron said the words openly, his ears a light pink.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you of all people will never have to prove your courage or bravery to me. Slugs in Second Year? The Shrieking Shack in Third Year? The Battle at the Ministry? You took a bullet in Brisbane for me only two months ago." She touched the soft scar where the bullet had pierced him. "And you keep coming back for more. You're either very brave or incredible mad and I think you're fantastic and I love you!" She rolled on top of the red head and planted a firm deep kiss on his waiting lips. His hands played up and down her yellow t-shirt and tousled her long brown locks.

"Well you're the crazy one to think I'll ever let you go now that I finally have you." He purred in a husky sexy voice. It made her melt and soon the couple where engaged in their all-time favourite activity. Snogging each other.

Reviews?

Notes:

The first of many (I hope) oneshots centring on Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts.

The bullet part is from an as yet unfinished piece called Bad Night in Brisbane, up soon, the second chapter of Hermione and Ron's Australian Adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Platform

Hermione scanned the hectic noisy crowd at Platform 9 and 3/4. She helped the first years on the Express, steam billowing everywhere from the engines. As Head Girl it was her responsibility to make sure everyone got on board. She marveled at how small the first years were. Had she ever been that tiny and so eager? Certainly not! She had already seen several youngsters dressed in their robes even though the train ride would take most of the day. She herself was already dressed but as Head Girl she needed to be seen and recognized by the new students and their equally nervous parents.

She managed to see Harry and Ginny weave through the throng of faces to a hidden alley for some last minute farewells, but no sign of Ron. She looked at her watch, 9:45, he had 15 minutes, and she wasn't worried. He would be here to wish her off. Hermione felt a small pang of longing; part of her didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Ron but a larger part of her needed Hogwarts. Maybe it was the Muggle in her, but she wanted to graduate.

A small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help it. As she was helping a lost frightened blond girl find her parents she saw a glimpse of ginger moving through the crowd and clatter. He was a sight, a man clearly on a mission, full of swagger and confidence and dead handsome.

Hermione blushed as she saw a few heads turn as he strode down the platform, his red hair seemed to be on fire and he was dressed to the nines. Ron was a vision in black and purple.

His dark purple suit clung to his body, showing off his height and his strong broad shoulders. His black leather shoes freshly polished flashed in the sunlight.

"God he's handsome," Hermione thought to herself, a small trace of lust floated in her mind. "And he's mine, all mine!"

She left the ground when he pulled her close into a tight loving embrace. Their lips locked. Everyone stared.

They broke apart slowly. "For you" Ron said sweetly, placing the small bouquet of flowers into her hands. She blushed and kissed him again admiring the roses, her favourites in a variety of colours he had given her.

"I'll owl you tonight, for sure!" Hermione whispered softly. "Everyday, if you want…" She really was having a hard time letting him go. The 5-minute warning whistle of the train blasted sharply.

Ron smiled. "Write me as much as you want but don't overdo it. You know how I am with letters. Besides the first Hogmeade weekend is only one month away."

She laughed and relaxed a bit, " I know, but I already miss you!"

"I miss you too. I got you something else. I hope… you like it." Ron blushed as he pulled a sliver necklace out of a pocket. On the chain was a simple silver ring. The inscription was clear, Yours Always, All Ways, Love Ron.

She gasped. "It's beautiful, you shouldn't have, but oh my!"

Hermione grabbed him and kissed him with everything she had, every fibre, every lock of her hair shook. She left him breathless as she slung the chain over her head so that it hung down the front of her Gryiffindor Robes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She reluctantly climbed the Hogwarts Express and found a place beside Ginny; both girls had tears in their eyes as the train pulled out of the station.

"They'll be fine." Harry said from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but what about us?" Ron replied softly.

"We'll survive. Come on, I'll buy you breakfast before work."

The young men headed away from the platform, both thinking the same thing, one month, just one month…we'll survive.

Reviews?

Chapter Three coming soon

Ginny, Hermione and the Ginger Man…


	3. Ginny, Hermione and the Ginger Man

Ginny, Hermione and the Ginger Man

I don't own this world, just wished I was there…

Hogsmeade

Ginny and Hermione sat a secluded table at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. They had chosen the shop as their meeting point with the boys for the soft atmosphere and the possibility of anonymity. They knew that when it was discovered that Harry Potter was in the village, the chances of having any privacy would diminish quickly. Unfortunately, the soft ambiance was also being compromised, this time by a loud red headed young man who was hanging about at the service counter chatting up any lady that happened by.

"Ugh, he's making us gingers look bad," moaned Ginny.

"Well it's your turn to get the drinks so you can have the pleasure of telling him off." Hermione said with a faint smile, finishing her first Butterbeer.

The girls had been so excited about finally getting to Hogsmeade to meet Ron and Harry that they had managed to get dressed and arrive nearly an hour early. Getting a table at the side had been a bonus, but now they had time to kill and both of them wanted to kill the Ginger Man…. Hermione handed Ginny a few sickles and gave her a wink.

Ginny grimaced as she got up and headed to the service counter, the place was starting to fill up with young couples, holding hands or waiting with longing looks. She hoped her and Hermione didn't look that way!

As she was placing her order the Ginger Man bumped into her. She could swear that it was intentional. It wasn't that crowded.

"Sorry luv, me war injury makes it a bit hard to turn…" the Ginger Man said in a slow drawl. He gave her a quick once over and seemed to like what he saw. "No hard feels eh?"

"You were in the Wizarding War?" Ginny asked, her anger dissipating briefly. She knew he had bumped her on purpose but if he was a veteran… He was a decent looking chap, a bit weedy with a slightly ruddy complexion. The dark green suit was a little weird and worn but overall he wasn't that bad looking.

"Fought along side the Main Man Himself, Harry Potter!" He said the words with a great deal of bluster so that anyone in the vicinity could hear, showing his slightly yellowing pointed teeth.

"You fought with Harry Potter!" Ginny's emotional range was spinning; she couldn't place the man at any battles. "You're?"

"Ron Weasley!" The Ginger Man stated proudly, finishing her question. The Tea Room seemed to hush a bit. He loved how the mention of that name got people buzzing and usually got him some free drinks…

It took all of Ginny's willpower to hold it together. She wanted to laugh, to cry, to punch this imposter or hex him or better yet…. string him along. After all, she was a Weasley.

"Let's see how far this is going to go." She thought, a small devilish smile appearing on her face.

"My friend over there is just mad about red headed men. Do you mind if I invite her over? She's a bit shy." Ginny pointed to Hermione who was giving the two of them a rather odd look.

The Ginger Man assessed Hermione attributes, smiled and said sure. The red headed girl was cute, but the brunette was much more to his liking; tall, slight and willowy with long legs, just his type and a beautiful face as well.

'Things are going well," he thought and put on his best smile, hoping to string both girls along. He nodded his approval.

Hermione saw Ginny motion her over. She rolled her eyes but she got up, straightened her scarf and headed towards the counter. She hoped no one would take their seats.

As she approached the bar, she caught Ginny doing a quick series of blinks. The Ginger Man hadn't noticed. He'd been too busy checking Hermione out and from his grin; he seemed to like what he was seeing. Hermione shuddered. "Creep" she thought to herself. She gave Ginny a quick double blink meaning she understood. The girls had come up with the signals a few months ago, when they had found a pair of Weasley's Extendable Ears hidden in their dorm room. It allowed them to talk privately and silently.

"Jean dear you'll never guess who this is!" Ginny gusted with fake enthusiasm. The Ginger Man just ate up the attention, his grin growing even wider.

"Who Molly?" Hermione said quickly, making sure to use Ginny middle name too.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Said the Ginger Man. He put out his hand to Hermione and gave it a pleasant shake. The hand was a bit damp and it took a lot of will power for Hermione not to take out her wand and blast this imposter into next week.

"Really. I thought you'd be taller.' She said coolly. She in fact was looking slightly down on the man. Even when she wore heels, like she had on now, she always had to look up to Ron.

"The camera has a way of changing thing…" "Ron" said, a bit fluster. He wasn't used to this.

"So what was it like, all those months hiding in the English countryside with Harry Potter and that girl... What was her name…?" Ginny spoke, a grin forming as she looked directly at Hermione, who was turning a bit scarlet.

"Granger" said "Ron". "It was bloody hard work getting Harry ready to fight You Know Who and stay hidden."

"So you helped train Harry?" asked Hermione, she was slowly calming down. The absurdity of the situation was starting to relax her.

"Yep. I did pretty good, didn't I? We won."

"So what's the Granger girl like? I thought that you or Harry might have, you know…?" Asked Ginny meekly, the devilish look was blatant.

"Oh she's all right, not nearly as pretty as you or Jean here. She's a bit plain, a bit of a fame chaser. I mean don't get me wrong she did a lot to help but when the chips were down it was really Harry and I that did the most. So are you two at Hogwarts?" "Ron" hoped his flirting was working. He definitely would like to get closer to the brunette. She seemed to have a lot of fire in her. He was so absorbed in telling the girls his exploits that he failed to hear the bell over the door ring or how the Tea Shop had suddenly gone rather quiet.

The girls hadn't. They both smiled. "Look Ron it's your mate, Harry Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, barely keeping her composure. Hermione was starting to crack and giggle.

The Ginger Man turned to face the two men who were coming towards him, weaving through the crowd. He went very cold. There was no doubt that the young black haired, bespectacled man in the navy suit was indeed Harry Potter. You could see the scar. The Ginger Man's heart started to race. This had never happened to him. Why Here? Why Now? If his fears were growing, they hit the ceiling when he saw Ron, the Real Ron Weasley, decked out in a neat charcoal suit, towering over his friend, his blue eyes gleaming. He was smiling and the Ginger Man had the distinct feeling he was smiling at Jean…

He turned to go, white as a ghost as the couples united. Ron kissed Hermione firmly and put his arm around her small waist, Harry doing the same with Ginny. They both looked at the Ginger Man questioningly.

"Oh Harry, Ron's been telling us all about you" Ginny said wickedly.

"Ron…Ron who?" Harry asked clearly puzzled.

"Why this is Ron Weasley!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hmmm I thought I was taller," said the real Ron. His smile was fading.

"Look I'm sorry girls, just some harmless fun. No hard feelings eh Molly? Jean? Guys? Please!" the Ginger Man pleaded as he tried to move away from the counter. He needed to get away. Ron easily blocked his path.

"Molly? Jean?" Ron was confused, not really angry, just a bit bewildered.

"I guess proper introductions are in order," said Ginny. "I'm Ginny Weasley, That's my brother Ron Weasley, You know Harry Potter…"

"And I'm Hermione…Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione finished the intros. She gave the Ginger Man a cold stare, cold enough to make him shiver.

"And I'm dead…" He said softly. The Ginger Man deflated, his bluster and swagger all gone. He looked like he had aged a decade at least.

"Look" he said softly to Hermione. "I'm really am sorry for what I said. I was just trying to chat you up. You are very beautiful, both you ladies are. I mean that sincerely. And Mr. Weasley I meant no disrespect using your name. You're a hero and well I'm nothing, just a poor bartender named Titus O'Toole from Dover who hid during the war, too afraid to fight." He hung his head in shame, his face red with embarrassment.

All eyes were on Ron. Hermione thought for sure that they would have to restrain him from taking apart the imposter but Ron seemed unusually calm. In his mind, Ron was thinking about how he had felt before, before he had come to terms with his own self and how the locket had gnawed at his worries and insecurities. He had overcome them by being himself, admitting his failings and then fighting for what was the most important thing. He smiled at Hermione she was the reason.

"Look mate, I'm no hero. I did what anyone in that situation would have done. That's all. You did right yourself. It must have been really hard to hide and stay away from the Snatchers? Am I right? They caught me once and I barely got away."

The Ginger Man just nodded, speechless. Hermione beamed and squeezed Ron's hand.

"Just be yourself Titus. Go home, back to Dover and live your own life. Tell your own story." Ron said calmly. He put out his hand to the imposter who shook it freely.  
>"Deal?"<p>

"Deal. Thank you Mr. Weasley and of course thank you Mr. Potter for everything."

The Ginger Man practically ran out of the Tea Shop, happy to get away with a real story to tell back in Dover!

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all looked at Ron the same way, with amazement.

"What? It's kind of a complement, really it is. I mean no one runs around pretending they're you do they Harry?" His ears were starting turn that all too familiar shade of pink. He grinned broadly.

"So where are we off to? I'm hungry. Lunch anyone? I'm buying."

Reviews?

I know this one is a bit dialogue heavy. I'm working on a novel and trying to get use to writing dialogue.

A fourth Chapter is in the works…


End file.
